


Thicker than blood

by Ilyasviel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Puns, Blood and Injury, Declarations Of Love, Don't ask xD, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love is in the Space xD, M/M, Not Beta Read, Nothing a good altean pod can't heal don't worry, Physics Metaphors, Space Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: After a battle where Keith does a very stupid (but brave) thing to protect Lance, the Blue Paladin finds himself having to face his own buried feelings for the mullet boy.





	Thicker than blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I'm back (more or less xD)
> 
> It's been a while since my last work, and this one is not even new! But I wanted to begin writing again and picking up an started one has been easier for my sleepy mind ^^
> 
> I'm a certified multishipper, sorry NOT SORRY about that xD If it bothers you, please, be so kind as to leave my little corner and use your time in a more comfortable place for you ;)
> 
> Other than that, please be kind with this poor girl who hasn't written anything in the last nine months >_< 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, Keith needs all the love, and our lover boy knows how to play with him better than anyone, right? XD

The tapping of Lance's finger against the glass of the healing pod is the only sound breaking the quiet atmosphere of the medical room. He has been there for the last half an hour, his prodding making Allura's patience grow thinner with every passing second. "Come on, mullet! Wake up! Move on your lazy ass and let me kick it as you deserve."

The Princess has been enduring this monologue since Lance entered the room; But after so many puns and even more pleas for Keith to wake up, she has had enough at last. "Lance." The Paladin stops prodding the glass to look at her over his shoulder, finger still hanging in front of it. "Keith will be there for another hour at least. Your impatience is not helping his recovery or my mental stability, so I will ask you, politely, to leave my medical room."

"Come on, Princess! You know you love having me around. I'm spicing your time."

Allura closes her eyes, fingers massaging the bridge of her nose. "Lance. It has been a long day, and I'm not in the mood for this. Leave the room before I make you leave it. Keith and I need silence."

The stern look on her face makes Lance stop his arguing. He is aware he has been a pest since they have come back from the mission, but he needs to know that the stupid mullet boy is fine. With a sigh, he gives the sleeping face in front of him one last look before stepping back from the healing pod. "Fine, fine. As your royal highness wish. Just-- Let me know when he wakes up, please?"

A soft smile graces Allura' s before she returns her attention to the console in front of her. "Of course, Lance."

The Blue Paladin exits the room brooding to himself, both hands on the pockets of his jacket and his head lowered. His mind keeps going back to the battle, making his fingers twitch with the memories. It has looked like a regular mission, with a planet calling for help after a little fleet of Galran ships has arrived at their system. Voltron has travelled there in record time, the five lions leaving the ship as soon as they reached the orbit of the calling planet. But the Galra had been smarter than them this time. 

While they fought with the fleet, feeling confident in their battle skills and the way the ships exploded around them, a second fleet has been hiding inside an electrical storm near the end of the system. They have waited until the Lions have been scattered around the planet to show up, catching them by surprise. The Lions took blast after blast, the fighters shooting them from every direction, keeping them apart and occupied while the mothership got in place. The first shot grazed Shiro's Lion, making the five paladins scream in their pits while Allura panicked on the Castle. Another shoot took Hunk from behind and launched him against the closest moon, but luckily his extra armour kept him safe. When the ship aimed against the next target, everything has gone to hell. Black was on his way to take down the already glowing weapon, but he will not make it time, and every one of them knew it. Lance, who was the one watching eye to eye to the cannon, tilted his head, finding the purple light of the tip looking strangely beautiful in contrast with the blackness behind it. Lance was closing his eyes in surrender when the pained voice of Keith filled the cockpit of his Lion. The next thing he noticed has been the collision of Red against Blue, the force of it displacing him just in time to move the Lion away from the blast. But it has ended hitting against Red, the pained scream from its pilot making the team cringe. 

By the time Lance has regained control of Blue, Shiro has taken down the cannon and, together with Hunk and Pidge, they have made the ship blown to pieces. But the Blue Paladin's focus was fixed on Red: the Lion floated unmoving in the space with its usually glowing eyes dark. Lance tried with every possible channel of their comms to reach him, but Keith remained silent on his end, which only made the Paladin grow more anxious. Shiro's voice commanding him to pick up Red and bring him to the Castle while they finish with the remaining forces has been the most effortless command to follow in his entire life.

Red was lighter than Blue but an enormous weight anyway, and Lance was forcing his Lion to full speed ignoring all the red lights flashing on his controls. Allura was waiting for them, the Castle's hangar doors wide open, and Lance landed on it as swiftly as possible. In less than a minute, he was jumping from Blue's open mouth and running to the other Lion, climbing on it with unsteady hands until he forced the hatch open and slipped inside. 

The view inside the pit has made something die in Lance's chest. Keith was lying on his side, blood dripping from an open wound on his forehead, the glass on his helmet destroyed with tiny pieces still piercing his skin. His right arm was twisted in an awkward angle with more blood falling from his outstretched fingers. A loud gasp escaped Lance's control while he ran to the pilot chair and kneeled in front of it, his gloved hands cupping Keith's face with care while he sweet-talked the other pilot to open his eyes. With a pained growl, Keith half opened an eye, his lilac iris fixed on the worried face in front of him. A soft smile tugged on his mouth before the words were whispered, the 'you are alive' mixing with an exhalation before Keith lost his consciousness again. Panic raised to worrying levels in Lance's stomach, his brain trying to tell him that Keith was alive and breathing, but his heart was doing flip-flops inside his chest. With all the care he could muster, he raised Keith from the chair in a bridal grasp, his broken arm hanging lifeless beside him and his head clanging against the material of his upper armour. He still didn't know from where he has mustered the strength to move Keith from the cockpit to the healing room, but he did it, a litany of 'you will be alright' and 'you can't do this to me' accompanying each one of his steps. Allura was walking behind him, her earrings shining every time Coran contacted her to let her know about the rest.

In less than five minutes since Keith has saved his sorry ass, he was stripping him from the bloodstained pieces of his armour and cutting down the tattered fragments of the black suit they wore under their uniform. The lifeless form of Keith is making him cry while he works. His fingers can sense the soft beating of his heart, and he saw the blood keep running from his wounds, but Lance can only think of the worst outcome. Allura ended helping him with the preparation, taking the fainted Paladin from his arms and putting him into the healing pod. The moment Lance kept his mouth shut at the strength display, she knew something was very wrong with the Blue Paladin, but she has an urgent matter on hands, and so she moved to the controls and begun the sequence to put Keith into the induced sleeping state that will help the pod heal him. 

Lance has kept himself away from the healing room for less than ten minutes, barely enough time to strip off his own armour and get a quick shower, his hair still dripping when he came back to the room and turning himself in Allura's waking nightmare, with all his strolling around, touching everything that shone under his eyes, knocking into the pod now and then. This behaviour has been the reason that ended with him wandering the halls of the Castle alone, head lowered and heart beating in an unsteady rhythm. 

When the rest of the team comes back from the mission, battered and tired, they paid a visit to Keith and contacted Lance. Shiro didn't need more than five seconds with the young Paladin to know that something is eating him alive. "He will be fine, Lance."

"I hope so. I can't kick his ass to Earth and back if he isn't feeling great, right?" Shiro was shaking his head, the sweat still shining on his face with the white lock of hair plastered against his forehead. "I know, I know! He is a frigging hero, and I owe him my sorry skin, but-- damn, Shiro. The hell was he thinking?"

The Black Paladin, who has a precise idea about what was crossing Keith's mind when he put himself between Lance and the Galra ship, just shrugs. "You know him. Our moody friend has a thing for drama."

"He is so emo."

Shiro laughs softly, his visit to the med bay where Allura has put his worries to sleep and has brightened his humour, even knowing he will have to chastise his best friend once he wakes up. "That he is too. But as I said, don't be too harsh with him."

Lance feels himself relax once he sees how untroubled Shiro looks while talking about his wounded comrade. If Shiro, who was Keith's best pal, can remain this unconcerned while Keith lies on a healing pod, Lance can too, right? "I'll try my best, but if not, I'm sure Allura can patch us up nicely."

"No violence between fellow Paladins, Lance. You know I have only a few rules, and that is like the number one on the list. You can yell to one another to your heart's content, but do us a favour and do it on the training area or outside once we have landed. Your last fight made Hunk come to me, almost crying in despair."

"Fine, fine! Damn, today is the 'let's get bossy with Lance' day and nobody told me?" 

Now Shiro is openly laughing, the husky voice of the Black Paladin echoing in the empty hall. "Allura told me about how she 'politely' asked you to leave." Shiro makes air quotes at the word, giggling softly to himself and then with Lance when the other Paladin joins him. "But now I'm talking like your friend and not like the head of the magical metallic creature we command." A little wink takes off the seriousness to the words. "Grab a bite, drink some tea or whatever Coran call the green water he loves to make in the mornings, and rest until Keith wakes up. And do me a favour, wait for him to come to you. He will need a shower too, and he will wake up famished. Let him has his own moment before wanting to pull off the truth from him, will you?"

Even emotional-Lance knows Shiro is right. "Ok. I'll try my best. In fact, I'll be with Blue and check out Red on the way. My Lion is still on Red's hangar, and the poor kitty-cat looked pretty bad after the fight."

"Good idea. I'll let you know when Keith is ready for your lecture. Deal?"

"Deal." Lance looks around to situate himself before starting to walk backwards down the corridor, "See you later, boss. Say 'Hi' to the cute lady boss for me." He gives Shiro a two-finger salute with his 'cat-mouth trademark' before turning to face the end of the hall. Shiro's chuckle mixes with the sound of their paired steps echoing against the white walls, with Lance walking at a steady pace to the main room from where he will reach Red's hangar. He feels awkward taking Keith's shuttle, but it is the fastest route to do it.

When he arrives at the hangar, Blue is sitting beside Red while the shorter Lion is lying on the ground, head resting on a metallic paw. "Hey, girl. How are you feeling?" A dim light is glowing behind the machine's eyes, the energy coming back slowly to the battered Lion, and the wounds suffered during the battle healing. "Your pilot will be fine. The Princess is patching him up, but he will be up and kicking soon enough." Red's purr fills the silence, making Lance smile. "That's it, baby girl. And you have my permission to zap him the next time he sits on your pilot chair. We both know he will deserve it." He has been walking while he talked, his steps ending below his own Lion and at arms reach of Red's head, which he patted with tenderness. "I came to bring Blue to its own room, but it looks like you are enjoying the company, right?" Another purr confirms his thoughts, and Lance just pats Red again before doing the same with Blue. "Then it's settled. Take care of Red for me, will you?" After giving the Lions a loving gaze, he exits the hangar with his head still filled with images of a bloodied Keith and his soft words blaring in his mind. His roaming feet brought him to the observation deck, where he sits down on the floor in front of the big windows, letting the blackness outside to calm his nerves.

Times get lost to Lance. His brain keeps going back again and again to the moment he has heard Keith yelling his name over the comms, the despair he has noticed on his voice. And then the soft smile the Red Paladin has given him, even covered in blood and clearly in pain, relief dripping from every word he said before passing out. And more importantly, the way his own heart has drummed like a crazy wild horse after finding Keith's prone form on the chair, blood staining everything around it. The relief he has felt when Keith has fixed his eye on him, the weight of the Red Paladin on his arms. Gods, his crush with his fellow Paladin is going out of control. Damn Keith and his stupid mullet, his damn beautiful eyes, his kissable lips and the gorgeous face. He hates his fate for making him fall for someone who never took the time to look at him twice, not at the Garrison and neither now, in the middle of space. But if this changes someday and Keith sees him as a friend, will he know what to do with himself? Will his heart survive it?

So lost in his own thoughts he was that he didn't listen to the comms beeping, or read the messages popping on his pad informing him that Keith is awake and looking for him. He was lying on his back with his head falling over the edge of one couch, seeing the stars pass beside them in an odd angle when the sound of the door's hydraulics disturbs his peace. His brain is half-fogged thanks to the strange position, with an excess of blood running through his head, but the pair of boots appearing in the periphery of his vision were unmistakable. "I see Allura has given you the thumbs up, huh?"

"Yeah."

Keith's voice sounds tired, the faint scent of the shower gel still clinging to his skin when he moves closer to the couch. Something inside of Lance needs to see him for real. "Come here, emo tea, and help me sit up. I don't know how long I've been like that, but my head feels like I stuffed it with cotton." When Keith just pushes him up to a sitting position before sitting beside him, he knows something is not right. "Come on, mullet man. I'm gifting you a perfect pun, and you are giving me nothing." 

The usual broody mood of Keith strikes back when he answers Lance. "Yeah, sorry for being tired to death after saving your sorry ass. And you are welcome. you--"

"Don't." The way Lance says the word makes Keith stop talking. "I didn't need you to die for me, you idiot. I don't want you to die for me."

Keith stands from the couch quicker than he had sat on it, giving Lance just enough time to look at the stern line of his lips before he was on his way to the door. "Fine, Lance. I'll remember it next time I have to save you. Shiro said you wanted to see me, you have seen me. Bye."

The Red Paladin is near the door, his back to Lance and his shoulder crouched down in defeat. Lance kicks himself for it. "Wait. Damn, Keith, you always fog things up! I can't think when you are around." He sighs, sadness dripping from every word, making Keith turn his face to look at him over his shoulder. "Is just-- Why did you do it?"

"I'm not sure." 

"That's a vague answer even for you, mister 'I'm too good to deal with human feelings'."

Keith growls from where he was standing, but after a few seconds, he leaves the front of the door and leans against the wall, crossing his arms. "I--" He mutters a curse under his breath before using a hand to massage his temples, "Damn you, Lance. I don't have anyone waiting for me back home. No one will mourn me, but you have a family, a big one, and they will be devastated if you didn't come back."

"Can you be more obtuse?" Lance leaves the couch with a sudden jump, quick steps closing the distance to a surprised Keith. His hands lay on his sides, clenched in tight fists, "Having a family makes me more worthy of living? Are you nuts? And what do you mean no one will mourn you? You think so low of us? Of me? Know what? Fuck you, Keith. Fuck you and your egoistic point of view where none of us will spill a tear if you die. Fuck. You."

  
  


The loud sound of Keith's head hitting the wall with a thud preludes the opening of the door, with Lance standing in front of it, trembling and waiting for Keith to say something. "You make me crazy. You always twist every single word I say, every little gesture or action."

The words make Lance go back into Keith's personal space, growling loudly. "I'm the one who twists things? Really? Who is the one who believes he deserves to die and thinks that leaving me here without him is a good thing? Who believes no one will cry for him when I know for sure I will dry myself out with despair if your stupid move has ended worse than it has done? Hear me out because I don't plan to repeat myself in the near future, mullet. You deserve to live, you deserve to be the Red Paladin, deserve to be the one behind Red's wheel, deserve to be my favourite pain in the ass. Even Shiro knows you are the best pilot among us, and your fighting skills match Shiro's, who was called the Champion of a gladiator's arena, for fuck's sake!"

"I-- You deserve a long life, Lance. If my death can give you that, so be it." 

"You are an idiot, Keith."

Keith lowers down his face, long bangs obscuring his features to Lance, who is towering over him with just a few inches separating them. "Not the first time you called me that."

"And will not be the last if you keep behaving like one. But even a lone wolf like you can learn how to be part of a pack, right?"

With a sigh, Keith lowers his shoulder even more. "People never stays with me long enough to let me be part of anything. Even Shiro left me alone. I learned long ago that keeping people at arms distance will keep my heart in one piece."

Lance feels his own heart bleed for the sadness behind Keith's words. Shiro has given them a short version of Keith's history during one of the first nights Lance has begun prodding the team about their families and good memories because he felt homesick and Keith has left the room. He's been alone for too long, and it seems he has chosen it by himself in the past few years, Garrison days included. But Lance is tired of it, tired of seeing him walking around alone, not having someone to talk or just chill on the long infinite nights of the Castle. The yearning growing on his chest since he crashed against him on the desert the night they found Shiro exploding to maximum levels. He has been trying to pull him closer and closer, badly, he knows it, but Keith has pushed him away every single time, anyway. "I'm not at arm's reach, you know,, and I'm not planning to leave you, not now, not ever. You are stuck with me." 

Sad eyes bore directly into his soul when Keith raises his face to look at him, "You can't promise me that, Lance."

"No, but I can promise I'll fight with tooth and nails for it. I will fight to bring you back to Earth, to make you part of my life. And I can't do that if you die on my watch." When Keith raises a brow in question, Lance can only chuckle, leaning his head until their foreheads are touching and let his eyes close. "When I think you can't be obtuser than you are, you always find a way to surprise me."

"You hate me, remember?" Keith sounds so gobsmacked of what he is hearing…

Taking a step back, Lance fixes his blue eyes on Keith's face, raising his arms in despair, "My God, Keith. Your brain is so dense that light bends around you. Will you make me spell it? Because I believe all the babbling that has left my mouth for the past few minutes will be enough for half the galaxy, and I know for sure lots of them didn't even understand our language."

Keith's brow disappears behind his bangs when his face shows all the surprise he is experimenting. "You really like me? For real? It is not the guilty talking?"

"Man, you must have a black hole inside your head instead of a functional brain. That will explain why I'm always drawn to you. But right now I'm tired of fighting against it. Now I'm gonna kiss you silly unless you kick my ass hard enough to send me flying to my room." Lance lean slowly over Keith, enjoying a bit too much the way his mouth opens in a silent gasp, his eyes glued to Lance's mouth. Once he is a hair's breadth away from him, lips so close their breathing mix and their skin tingle at the feeling of the other's warmth breath against it, he asks again. "Will you kiss me back or I need to get my body ready to get my ass served to me in a silver plate?"

Lance can't keep the little whine at bay when Keith is the one who closes the distance, sealing their lips. The kiss is short and sweet, barely a peck, but enough to make Lance's world turn upside down. When he pulls back from it, Keith's face is doing all the talk for them. He is blushing softly, with eyes open big and shiny, long fingers touching his lips. The need to feel the boy in front of him grows like a vine around his heart. Memories of the battle and the prone form of Keith after it filling his mind for several seconds, and when he shakes his head to erase them, he finds his hands cupping the lovely face in front of him. His thumbs follow the chiselled curves of Keith's cheekbones, memorising the softness of his skin and tracing the well-known features under the new light of this closeness. And when Keith leans his head back and slowly, so slowly, closes his eyes, Lance can't take it anymore. He closes the few inches of distance and locks their mouths again. At first it just a chase, more like a game, with Lance tracing the lines of Keith's lips with soft peaks. When Keith hums low and sexy, Lance steps up the play, capturing his lower lip and pulling at it, first with his own lips, followed by a light nip, stealing something that sounded like a little moan from Keith. He smiles into the kiss, sliding one of his hands to the back of Keith's head, fingers burying themselves into the soft tresses of hair. To Lance's surprise, a pair of strong hands find a new home on his chest, one flattened against it and the other grabbing the t-shirt to pull him closer and keep him in place. And when a wet tongue touches his lower lip lightly, Lance moans against the plump lips. The same tongue slides inside his mouth the next heartbeat, and Lance feels himself melting in the spot. Wet and soft but demanding, Keith's tongue dances with his inside the cave of his mouth. Keith is kissing him as if he wanted to drink his soul whole. And Lance can only take it, letting him take control of something he seems pretty much skilled than himself. 

By the time their brains are screaming for oxygen, and they break the kiss, both boys are blushed to the tip of their heads, hearts racing inside their chest, a mix of lack of air and sensory overload. Lance's quick mouth betrays him when he is still trying to recover some kind of control over his brain. "Wow. You are a hell of a kisser, aren't you?"

A little-lopsided grin appears on Keith's half-opened lips when he lays back to the wall, pulling Lance with him until he has the larger man pinning him against the cold metal. "You are not bad yourself, McClain."

"Not bad? Brace yourself, Kogane. The game is on." The grin on Keith's face has grown bigger while Lance talked, and when their lips clash again, neither is surprised to find the same expression on the other's face. Lance pulls the baby hairs on Keith's nape softly, making the other man gasp into the kiss, mouth opening in surprise. A heartbeat later, Lance's tongue is inside the offered hot cave, pursuing Keith's and finding a perfect rhythm with it, circling and pushing in a well-known dance. His other hand slides around the curve of Keith's waist, pulling him closer and making him moan. They are chest to chest, fully pressed against one another, with Keith's beautiful body curved nicely, shoulder blades resting against the wall and Lance bent over him. The Red Paladin's hands have moved from Lance's chest to his neck, fingers buried into the soft locks of hair while he keeps him close. 

Long minutes pass while they kiss, their hearts ramming inside their chest and their ragged breaths filling the silence around them. By the time they break apart, their lips swollen and red, their bodies humming with the pent-up energy their make out has created. But when they open their eyes to look into the other's face, they only find blissfulness. In fact, Lance has never seen Keith's mouth twisted in a smile that sweet, not even when talking with Shiro, and that simple notion fills Lance's heart with happiness. But then Keith has to open his mouth, "Well, Lance. It seems you finally found something you bested me at."

"You can be such a pain in the ass."

Keith chuckles before hiding his face on Lance's shoulder, the little giggles turning slowly into open laughs, which only makes Lance growl at him. "Oh my. You don't know how true that affirmation can be. Wanna test it?"

Lance already flushed cheeks turn even redder, "Hold your horses, cowboy. Fifteen minutes ago we hadn't even kissed; you can't move so quickly into the sexual innuendos."

"Too much?"

"Nah, I'm just envious that you have been the first to make that kind of pun. I'm the flirty one here, remember?" The Cuban boy is hiding his face on Keith's shoulder, both merely basking in the warm intimacy, silly smiles plastered on their faces. 

Calloused fingers find its way to Lance's face, softly pulling him from his hiding spot until violet meets blue, "And what do you want to do with that flirty mouth of you?"

A little gasp escapes Lance's control at the words, body moving without consent to pin Keith harder against the wall, "I have a few things in mind." He closes the distance to him, stopping half an inch before their lips touch, "You may even be amenable to some of them."

Keith let his fingers slide down Lance's face, enjoying a bit too much the softness under his calloused fingertips, "If some of those ideas include you, a bed and our scattered clothes around the floor, count me in."

"You will be the death of me."

They are smiling while they kiss, at last, Keith pulling Lance closer to him and arching his back to touch more of him. So lost they are on it that neither of them listens to the hissing of the door opening. That's it until the distinctive sound of a camera working makes them break the kiss to find a bemused Pidge taking photos of them. "What the heck, gremlin!"

Her smug smile didn't leave her face while she writes like crazy on the pad she used to make the photos. "Not my fault you two decided to make out on a communal area. But I'm so glad! Hunk owes me a new video game the next time we pay a visit to the mall."

A growl from Keith makes her look even more smug, her eyes shining behind the glasses. "You bet on us?" Lance can't believe his best friends did something like that. From Pidge, sure, but Hunk… 

Pidge's datapad is beeping like crazy with incoming messages, "Of course we did it! Even Allura and Coran were on it." The killing glare Keith gives her from under his bangs makes the Green Paladin step back closer to the door. "Whatever lovebirds, we have work to do. Allura is calling us to the control room to have a meeting with the planet's representatives. See you there!" She almost runs from the room before Keith can disentangle himself from Lance's grasp, her giggling mixing with the sound of her hurrying steps and the closing of the door.

For a few moments, they stay there, pressed against one another in silence. But soon soft snorts are leaving them before turning into open laughs, both cackling at the absurdity of the situation. At last, Keith let his head hit the wall again, still smiling, "Well, at least we will not need to explain it to them. Can you imagine how awkward it would have been?"

"Don't tell me about it. But we still will have to face Shiro and his stern gaze while he gives us the chat."

They laugh again thinking of Shiro, giving them the lecture either of them wants to hear about sexual relationships and how he expects their liaison didn't affect Voltron and the team's dynamics.

Lance pushes himself away from the wall and the body he was caging against it, straightening his clothes and hair. "Awkward times are coming, better if we face them sooner than later. I'm sure those pings on Pidge's pad were the team answering to the photos I'm sure she shared with them, like the little gremlin she is."

Keith does the same with his own clothes, nervously combing his hair with his fingers, "I'm not sure I can face them."

Soft and warm hand stop Keith's wandering fingers, pulling them closer until he can kiss the leather-covered knuckles, "We were unstoppable when we are just a team, but now… Now we can take the entire universe just to have the chance to be back right here together. I'm sure we will survive a bit of teasing from our friends."

Pale skin surrounds the caramel one of Lance's fingers when Keith wraps his fingers around him this time. "Together. I like the sound of that."   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing it, laughed at my own silly jokes and with the boys. Hope you have enjoyed too!
> 
> I'm thinking if I need to add or not the smutty part of the story, but for now, ALL THE FLUUUUFF!!! Love my silly boys to bits <3
> 
> Say hi here in a comment (or let me know what you think about the fic :P) or pay me a visit on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/Ilyasviel1981) if you want to chat about any ship on the Voltron universe xD all the paladins deserve loooove ♡(ŐωŐ人)


End file.
